Prior art devices of the type wherein two cables are joined by wedging them between a wedge member and a C-shaped member is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,167. The C-shaped member has a pair of bight sections, one at either end of a generally flat length of conductive metal. The member may be wider at one end. A conductor is laid along each section and a wedge shaped member driven into the C-shaped member to effect a mechanical and electrical connection with and between the cables.
An object of the present invention is to provide a C-shaped member of spring wire.